Sonic: Nothing is Perfect
by ordemeprogresso777
Summary: Sonic: Nothing is Perfect is a fanfiction that takes place after Cosmo's death. I have seen many stories have this plot and I like the idea, so Im making my own spin on it. Anyway, Sonic goes to Tails' Workshop to try and help him move on. And thats where our adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1: Long time, no see

**Chapter 1: Long time, no see**

**Author's Note(AN):** Hey guys. This is my 1st fan fiction or complete story for that matter but don't be easy on me. Constructive criticism is welcome. I am writing this story because I like Sonic games and season 3 of Sonic X in my opinion, has a lot of good ideas. Also, I am doing this because I want to practice and see how good my writing skills are. So yeah. Hope you guys enjoy this story!:)

Sonic knocked on the door a second time. "Tails!" No response. "C'mon little buddy, you have to let me in. I just want to help you."

"I don't need any help!" Yelled a cranky Tails from within. Sonic annoyed with the situation, simply spin dashed through Tails' Worshop's door. Once Sonic looked at what was to be found of his old friend, he was alarmed. The lights were off- the place being dark, the windows were blocked with a black cloth. He looked behind him, at the door he had busted. He saw 3 broken locks. He turned to look at his old friend with fear, whom looked really angry. Shining on Tails' face was a light coming from his new invention.

"Go away, Sonic! I don't want you to get killed by me, too!"

"C'mon, Tails! That wont happen."

"How do you know?!" Suddenly the room fell silent. For once in Sonic's life, he had no clever response to give. Sonic, now serious, went near Tails whom flashed a furious look at him. "I want to be alone! LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't want to see your face ever again!" Sonic gave Tails a hurt look. Tails, seeing this, transformed his face expression to one of surprise and alarm. He looked away in sadness.

"Tails... I... We haven't seen you in 6 months. I was worried, it had gotten to your head." Tails looked at him, crying. The little fox boy, almost as if desperate to make contact with another sentient being, quickly hugged Sonic. Sonic, unsure of what to do, simply pated his back- hoping that would help comfort him. Unfortunately, at this distance, Sonic could smell Tails' bad body odor. Sonic felt like he was going to pass out. Running outside, he barfed.

Tails, unaware of his condition, just sat down in the floor. Sonic came back in looking a bit ill. "I think we need to get you cleaned up first, little buddy. Then, we'll talk."

"No, Sonic-" Before he could finish his protest, Sonic took a hold of his hand and ran off with him.

Once Sonic spotted Vanilla's house- he stopped so quickly, he accidentally made Tails trip on a mud puddle. "Ooops. Sorry, bro." He said, helping the poor fox boy up. Now, under the sunlight, Sonic could see that Tails was filled with grease, oil and mud... Combined with a bad odor. "Yuck! (Cough, cough)..."

"What do I smell bad?"

"Lets just say we dont need a communicating device to communicate your bad body odor..."

Tails took a wiff but smelled nothing. "... I must be rachet."

"Ratchet. Rachet. Get it?" Proposed Sonic. Tails didnt find it funny so he resumed to knock on Vanilla's door.

Vanilla opened the door saying, "Hello and welcome, Mr. Sonic and Mr.-" She stopped when she saw Tails, having a look of horror. "Tails?! My word! What happened to you? You poor thing! Come in! Come in! We'll get you spotless clean." She took an embarrassed Tails by the hand, forcefully, and into the house. "Oh, my... Im making such a mess!" He said as he looked at the mud soaked carpet.

"Its ok, Mr. Tails. Right now, lets focus on getting you cleaned." She said as she quickly ran to the bathroom with him. Sonic, impressed with how fast things were going, went ahead and came in the house. He remembered one of Tails' devices that could clean messes like this easily, and went ahead to run to his workshop to get it. He came back in a flash, having found it easily in the bathroom as he expected, he turned the device on and started cleaning the house.

A wary Cream the rabbit came into the living room with Cheese. "Hello, Mr. Sonic. What is going on?"

"Its, Tails. I finally got him out of his workshop... Only... He's a little stanky..."

"Oh..." She said in awe.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom- Vanilla locked the door with Tails and her inside. "Please get undressed, Mr. Tails."

Tails turned red in embarrassment. "Undressed?!"

"Calm down, honey, Im not going to do anything to you. Im an old lady, for crying out loud. You're just a boy."(Those anticipating a lemon... Whats wrong with you? Jk lol)

"Yeah, but you're not that old." Tails complimented.

Vanilla stopped in her tracks and looked at Tails. She smiled before saying, "Come now, little fox, lets get undressed."

"Why cant I just clean myself up?"

"You're too dirty, Mr. Tails, plus you're a little boy- you wont do it well if you do. I do it all the time with your friend Cream."(This sounds so bad... Im cringing already lol)

"But she's younger than me. Besides, Im not a little boy anymore."

"By 2 years, Mr. Tails. You're still a little boy, you're still eleven."

"Fine. You win." Said Tails in embarrassment as he took his shoes, socks and gloves off. He felt like he was being striped of his humanity(What?lol). As Vanilla was cleaning the boy, Sonic had already finished cleaning the red carpet in a flash. He was the fastest thing alive after all... "Good as new." Said Sonic in triumph, as he put the device away.

"Excuse me, but do you want to have a tea party with me?"

Sonic smiled at Cream. "Sure. And while we're at it, why not get a bite to eat?"

Cream nodded in delight. "Sure thing, Mr. Sonic."

Meanwhile... Tails, almost unwillingly, allowed Vanilla to scrub him very hard,mind you. Almost done, all Vanilla needed to clean was the ears. Once she got to scratching them... There was an odd effect no one knew of, except Tails.

Tails closed his eyes in delight, smiling, tilting his head to the side. "Awww... Thats the spot..." When Vanilla scratched the upper part of his ear, Tails went crazy. "Awww..." Once she stopped scratching both, Tails realized his little secret had gotten out. "Ooopss... Sorry..." Tails said blushing. Vanilla laughed, shaking her head from side to side. Once Tails finally got rinsed, he looked shiny clean. Almost as shiny as his machines! Tails looked at himself in approval. "Thanks, Miss Vanilla!" He said, hugging her lovingly. Vanilla returned the embrace, both feeling very happy. Then, Tails noticed tears(for he had turned off the shower head earlier) running down his back. He also heard her crying. Puzzled, Tails, gave her a tighter embrace to comfort her. Vanilla, after a while, broke the embrace and looked at Tails with teary eyes. "You're a good boy, Tails. Make sure you keep being a good boy." Tails simply nodded in surprise.

Vanilla then gave him a kiss in the cheek and left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Vanilla had always been a mother figure to Tails, who had always been an orphan... He felt like he was at-home with his true mom. Tails tried to not think about it, and put on his shoes, socks and gloves. He them dried himself with a towel and proceeded to get out and turn off the lights of the room.

Going to the kitchen, where he could hear Cream and Sonic's voice, he asked, "Excuse me, Cream, but do you know where your mom is?"

"Sorry, but I don't know... Do you want some tea too?"


	2. Chapter 2: I had no idea!

**Chapter 2: "I had no idea!"**

As Tails, Cream and Sonic all were having a tea party(I guess you can say), Tails was thinking a lot about what had just happened. Why did Vanilla cry? Why did she say to him, to always be a good boy? As he was pondering this, he was brought back to the tea party by Cream.

"Mr. Tails. Mr. Tails."

"Hu? What?"

"Is something wrong?"

Sonic gave Tails a look, as if he was suspicious of something. "Its just that... Ive been thinking about someone, lately." Sonic gave him a serious look.

"Which reminded me, Tails." Tails looked at Sonic. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About... Cosmo."

Out of nowhere, Tails became very aggressive again. "Shut up, you idiot! Why would you mention her again?! I thought I had forgotten for good!" Cream gasped at this remark. Tails looked at both of them with sadness. Looking at Cream he said, "Pardon me."

"Listen, Tails. If you get that mad about me just mentioning her name... We have a serious problem... You haven't forgotten have you?"

Tails sighed before saying, "No."

Cream interrupted into the conversation, "Shame on you Sonic! How can you tell poor Tails here, to forget something so traumatizing?! He killed someone at age eleven, for crying out loud!"

"Shut up, Cream! You stay out of this!" Yelled Sonic in fury.

"What happened to you?" Asked Tails to Sonic in return. "I thought you were my friend... Why do you want me to just shrug it off?! Cosmo was my friend! Cosmo was my girlfriend! I was forced to kill her!"

Sonic was silent yet again. Cream was devastated. She had never seen this side of Tails and Sonic, 2 people she greatly admired. Sonic closed his eyes, breathing hard.

"Because I know how it feels..."

Tails looked at him in shame.

He opened my eyes. "Listen guys... Promise not to tell anyone what Im about to tell you?"

Cream and Tails nodded at Sonic.

Sonic was now, crying. "Im not the kind of hero you think I am. I dont fight for good or justice to prevail in this world... Eggman... A long time ago... Use to be my friend. But one day, he became evil... I dont know how. He experimented on my family. My mom. I dont know who my dad was, or what even happened to him. But my mom. Eggman put her in a badnik. The badnik was set loose to fight me. I had come to stop Eggman's evil deeds. Without knowing it..." Sonic was crying so much now, that he couldnt mutter another word for a considerable amount of time. "..." He rose his head to look at them. "I killed her."

Cream couldnt hold it, she whimpered and went crying to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Tails didnt even dare to look at Sonic. "But. Ive moved on. I try being positive. I dont like crying or seeing suffering... Thats the only reason I fight back... I know my mom would be proud..."

Tails looked at him, disappointed. Here he was thinking, Sonic was Mr. Perfect, awesome hero... Someone he looked up to, and wanted to be like. Someone he looked at, as a brother. "Those people you saved though... Was it just because of her?"

"I save those people because I feel like all of them are my mother... Being kidnapped once again. Sure, I find fighting Eggman fun, and crack jokes once in a while... But deep inside... I want to kill Eggman." Sonic said hitting the wall with his fist in rage.

Tails got up to comfort him. But Sonic pushed his hand away and ran away, opening the door quickly to get out.

Tails sat down on the tea party chair. He began crying. Why? Why did he have to kill Cosmo? If Sonic's mom hadnt been captured or killed... Would he have saved all those people? Killing Eggman? Then why doesnt he do it? He's had the chance before. He doesnt fight for justice or good... He fights for his mom? He killed his own mom without knowing... Is that why he became a pro at saving those flickies inside those badniks?

Tails didnt want to believe it. How could a hero want to kill his biggest enemy? To avenge the death of another? Tails shook his head. That would make the hero, a hypocrite... A villain. But Tails realized that in a world with such complicated conflicts, the truth was more horrible than the conflicts themselves.

Cream came back to the kitchen, whimpering. "M-M-Mr. Tails?" Tails looked at her. Cream was crying quietly and came to sit down next to him. She pulled him into an embrace. "Mr. Tails? Dont kill Eggman." She began crying again, loudly.

Tails tried patting her back slowly to comfort her. But one word did stick into Tails' mind: "Dont kill Eggman."


	3. Chapter 3: Outside Help

**Chapter 3: Outside Help**

Tails knocked on Sonic's door. "Sonic?"

He heard no response. He knocked again. "Sonic?"

Suddenly, Amy appeared out of nowhere! "Aght!"

"What?" She asked. "Do I look ugly?" Tails sighed in relief. "No... Its just that..."

"What?" She looked at what was in front of Tails- Sonic's house. "Oh, you're looking for Sonic, are you? Why?"

"Uh..." Tails knew he had gotten in big trouble with Amy, by opening his mouth and saying too much. "...Nothing."

Amy gave him a look of suspicion as he walked away from her. "Tails?" Tails stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. Annoyed, she said, "At least say hello."

"Oh, sorry... Hi, Amy." Amy put her hand out for him to shake it. She smiled saying, "Its nice to see you again, Tails. What happened to you? I heard Sonic say you were depressed... Not to be nosey or anything..."

Tails frowned at her. "Shut up... I dont want to talk about it." Amy looked at him with a face of hurt. "Oh... I see how it is. You tell your best friend your secrets but you dont tell me any. Am I really youre best friend, Tails?"

Tails blushed. He looked down in guilt. "Its about Cosmo..." Amy's eyes widened. "Oh... Im sorry..."

"You better be sorry, you idiot!" Exploded Tails. Amy looked at Tails in anger. "Are you sorry!? For screaming at your best friends?!... Sonic told me what you did to him after he rescued you from that black hole!" Tails was silent. "You think Im not sorry?! Why do you push us away?! We are trying to help you!... But I guess you dont need our help, anymore!" She walked away from him in fury. Tails thought about what he had said, regretting every word. "Amy! Amy!" But she didnt budge, to his surprise... She just kept walking.

Tails smiled. 'Yeah... Some caring friend you are...'

* * *

Sonic was outside in Green Hill Zone, running around in sheer happiness. Smelling the fresh air... It brought back memories. Good memories. As he was running he thought, 'Well, it seems I have convinced him enough. All I need is to push him a little further, and he'll forget her... I... We will have our old friend back in no time.'

"Hey, Sonic!" Sonic stopped, recognizing Tails' voice from above. 'That's my cue.' "Hey, Tails!"

Tails was up above in the sky, on Sonic's bi-plane, the Tornado. "Wait right there, Im going to land this thing!"

"You better be fast." Sonic teased.

* * *

"So, I just wanted to say Im sorry."

Sonic listened to Tails' words, intently. 'Hmmm... Amy did that?' "No problem, Tails." He crossed his arms and looked away from him. "I actually wanted to say Im sorry too." 'Is this right? Should I continue?' Sonic looked at Tails in guilt. "Listen, Tails... Lets make a deal... Ill forget about the past by falling in love with Amy." 'Yuck!' "In one condition. You forget about your past by falling in love with someone else."

"You love Amy?" He asked in surprise.

'No.' "Yup. It'll help you, Tails. Trust me. It'll distract you. You'll forget very quickly." He smiled at him. Tails found this deal and Sonic's happiness very suspicious. 'Something's fishy here...' How did he know this almost divine advice? Why didnt he use it before, himself?

"What do you say, little buddy?"

He hesitated before saying, "Ok. Deal."

Sonic smiled at him.

Author's note: Hello, readers. When writing this chapter, I didnt feel that inspired. I kinda felt bored but Im still going to continue this story, I just need more feedback.:) If you would give me some, I would really appreciate it. I felt this chapter was repetitive, vague, forced and dull... But I want to see what you guys have to say about it. I, personally, liked chapters 1 and 2 better. Thats it for today and thanks for reading.:) What do you think about Sonic's suspicious behavior, by the way? This chapter by the way, is very short- shorter than chapter 2. Dont worry, Ill make longer chapters soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Tails the child

**Chapter 4: Tails the child**

Tails was thinking about it again, the next day. What was wrong with Sonic? He was acting very suspicious as of late... He tried shrugging it off and thought for a moment. Sonic's advice would help him get over... Her... But... Who would he choose? Who did he like? This new love would surely distract him... But who would it be? He tried going over a list of possible combinations.

'1. Amy. Amy is strong and independent. She's also strong in personality... Plus, she has Sonic- so she's out of the list... 2. Rouge? She's older, and I always get nervous around her... Next... 3. Blaze? I haven't met her yet, she comes from another dimension and... She's a cat... Hmmm...' he thought. 'There's only one option left. Cream. She's polite, kind and cheerful... Just like Cosmo... She's younger but she's the closest to my age(only a 2 year difference). Her mom, is like my mom... I am greeted well by Vanilla and Cream. Cream is my friend and I enjoy playing with her...' He suddenly remembered that embarrassing event that happened in the past. He and Cream didn't tell anyone because it was very embarrassing.

* * *

"Mr. Tails, let's play dress-up."

"Dress up?" The twin-tailed friend asked in confusion.

"Yes, dress-up. Its a game I like to play with Blaze and Amy."

The fox wasn't sure yet, if he wanted to. "Uh... No thanks, Cream."

"Please , itll be fun." She pleaded with her cute face.

Tails couldnt resist. "Ok, ok. Ill play dress-up with you."

"Good!" She said in excitement as if she was hyper(like all youngsters) and pulled Tails' hand to follow her into her room. Tails didnt know why at the time, but he had a bad feeling... He felt nervous.

"Wait just a moment, Tailsy." Tails rolled his eyes at the nickname. He didnt like it when he heard the nickname. It was a nickname Cream used to be less formal. After digging in her closet for a little, Cream finally pulled out a dress. It was long and red! When Tails saw it, he screached, running away while saying, "Cream! I dont think boys are supposed to wear that!"

Cream ran after him. "Please, Tailsy! Come back! Itll only take a while..."

* * *

Tails laughed, remembering. He suddenly realized it. Cream was the best choice, so far.

* * *

Tails nervously, walked in front of Vanilla's house door and knocked on it. Behind him, on his right hand, he had a little gift. In a short period of time, Vanilla came in and opened the door.

Unknown to Tails(who had closed his eyes) he hugged Vanilla while saying. "Hi, Cream. I... I... Just came by to uh... Talk to you. And I... Bought you this!" He said, handing Vanilla the roses he had bought. He opened his eyes, as if afraid to see what would happen next.

Tails realized he had been hugging one of Vanilla's legs(for she was taller than him) and had the roses in her hand, confused.

"Ooops! Hi, Ms. Vanilla! How are you today?" He laughed chesseily.

Vanilla was still motionless and was actually blushing. "Uh... Hello, . Good morning. Im fine. And you?"

Embarrassed, Tails responded: "Im fine."

"If you want to see Cream, she's not here. She's in Amy's house."

Tails was a little anxious about that, he didnt want Amy bugging them.

"Oh, ok. Thank you, Ms. Cream... I mean, Vanilla."

Vanilla held the flowers in her hands. "Do you want these back or should I keep them in a vase, at home?"

"It'd be better if you didnt tell her..." He admitted.

She nodded, "Ok. Well, I will be seeing you another day, honey."

"Ok. Thank you, Ms. Cream."

"No problem, honey. Be sure to look both ways when you cross the street!"

"Ok, I will!" He said as he flew away.

Vanilla closed the door and went inside. She thought about the events that had taken place and giggled. She put the roses in a vase and filled the bottom with some water. "Little children..." She murmured, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Tails' Workshop.

Sonic looked at the flower with interest. He remembered how Cosmo had given Tails seeds to plant... What were the seeds for? Could it be, that she was going to eventually sprout from the flower? No, it couldnt be possible. He thought.

He noticed Tails had a calendar above the, all ready, huge flower. He had all the dates checked except 2 which was today. Sonic smiled and tried picking the vase holding the huge flower, up. But he couldnt.

"Looks like I need to call, Knuckles." He looked around for a phone, Tails' phone. He knew, Tails allowed him to use it. He eventually found it, in Tails' room- on the ground... He picked it up and called Knuckles with it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Knuckles! Its me, Sonic!"

"Yeah, I know. My phone told me." Sonic looked at Tails' phone and saw Knuckles' name. "Now, why were you calling me?"

"Because I need your help, lifting something."

"You need my help. Lifting something..." Sonic could feel the ego radiating from Knuckles through the phone.

"It's to help, Tails." He said, now serious.

"Oh... Just wait. Ill be right there."

* * *

Amy laughed along with Cream. But they were both interrupted by the sound of Amy's home phone. "Excuse me, Cream, while I answer that."

"Its no problem, Ms. Amy."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Ill get it." Said Cream, as she stood up to open the door.

Once Amy pressed the answer button, she asked, "Hello?"

"Its me, Sonic."

"Sonic! Oh, thank goodness you-"

"Ssshhhh! Keep it down, Amy!" Sonic interrupted.

Amy now got the idea, Sonic had something secretive to tell her.

Meanwhile, Cream opened the door to Amy's house. She saw Tails, who upon seeing her, jumped in freight. He was blushing and every hair in his body was standing up.

"Uh... Hello, Mr. Tails. Are you all right?"

"H-hello, Cream. Im fine today. You?"

"Extremely well." She smiled. Tails was getting even more red. He looked like a red pepper. "Come right in." Tails walked in, stiff as a rock.

Amy, on the other hand, said over the phone, "Ok. I wont tell him. Bye." Luckily, Tails didnt hear those words thanks to his anxiety.

Amy put the phone back in its place and walked away from her room, where the phone was, to see who the visitor was. Seeing Tails, embarrassed and stiff, Amy almost burst out laughing. "Tails, are you okay?"

"No. I mean, Yes, I mean... I dont know!" He finally said.

Cream and Amy both laughed. Tails was surprised, it was just a little bit of time and he was all ready falling in love, again. Seeing Cream laugh, made him laugh in joy. The fox was out of the ice box.

Author's Note: Well, I felt inspired again. I really did enjoy writing this chapter. I would say its better than Chapter 3 by a long shot. Im sorry to all those whom I promised Amy's hammer would make an appearance this chapter. It will eventually be in the story. Its just that, I came up with new ideas that called for a change in some story elements.:)


	5. Cream and Tails sitting on a tree?

**Chapter 5: Cream and Tails sitting on a tree?**

**Author's Note:** I, honestly, had no idea what to name chapter 4- hence the title: "Tails, the child". Anyway, heres chapter 5. Soon, I am going to "update" or rewrite sections of this story, I think need improvement in terms of writing. But I will do that once Im finished with it. So, please enjoy this story.:)

"So, what brings you here, Tails?"

"Well, I just wanted to visit my 2 best friends." Tails said in a cheesy manner, knowing it was only half true. Coming up with more whip cream to put on the topic, Tails added, "I mean, it has been a half year since I last saw you guys."

"That is good to hear, Mr. Tails. Do you want to eat something? You seem kind of hungry." Cream said in concern.

Tails heard his stomach growl. "Yes, please."

Cream got up from the couch she was sitting on, still wearing her pajamas, and went over to the kitchen to see what was available. "Poor, Tailsy, letting you in without giving you food... Actually, come to think of it, we have not eaten yet either."

Tails blushed hearing "Tailsy". Amy noticed this and gave Tails a suspicious look.

"May I?" Cream asked Amy, pointing to the fridge.

"Sure, Cream. Go ahead. Fill yourselves up."

Cream opened the fridge's bottom door and only saw milk! "Oh my, Miss Amy!"

"What Cream? Whats the matter?" Asked Amy, getting up too.

"It seems there is not much left."

"Nonsense-" Amy looked inside the fridge with horror. She was right. There was nothing but milk left... "Ooops... I guess, our sleep over was more like a feast..." Amy apologized to Tails, blushing.

"You guys, had a sleep over?"

"Yup. Cream, Blaze and Rouge came over last night."

Cream, meanwhile, was searching, opening cabinets... Only to find them empty. Until she reached the last one. She found Oreo Cookies! "Well, it is not much but I found some Oreo Cookies, Tailsy."

"Oh, good! Ill eat whatever you guys give me! Im hungry!" Tails said as he got up, excitedly and went to the kitchen.

Cream set the cookies down on the table and picked up the milk from the fridge, with a bit of difficulty, but she managed. She also, climbed up a little stool to get 3 cups from a cabinet up above.

They all sat down by the table, except Cream who was pouring the milk inside all 3 cups. She gave one to Amy and then to Tails. She sat down.

"Thanks, Cream." Said Amy, elbowing Tails who was spacing out.

"Oh, thank you, Cream."

"Well, let us say grace." Cream said, in happiness. "Tailsy?"

Tails looked at Cream in freight. "Would you lead us in prayer?" Tails looked around with a comical look of freight. "Uh... Sure." They all closed their eyes, bowing their heads.

Tails did so, as well. But he was at a loss for words. "Uh... Uh... Thank you, God for... Uh... This day youve given us... That is... Cool and... Cool..."

Amy opened one of her eyes and eyed Tails in suspicion.

"And uh... Thanks for giving me, 2 good friends. Amy and... C-Cream..."

Cream opened her eyes and looked at Tails, she looked a him with a face of confusion.

"And thanks for... Uh... The food? Thanks and... Thanks? Amen?" Tails opened his eyes, not noticing everyone else all ready did.

"Amen." Agreed Amy and Cream, both confused.

Tails looked down at his cup of milk, embarrassed. But from Cream's point of view, he looked sad.

"Do not be sad, Tailsy." Tails looked up, even more embarrassed. Cream thought Tails was still "sad" because of what happened to Cosmo. She got up and hugged Tails. Tails looked as red in the face as Knuckles and looked at Amy, who almost laughed at him.

"I have to go!" Tails said, suddenly. Cream broke the embrace.

"Tailsy, do not go back to your Workshop... I thought, you wanted to see us..." Cream said, giving him a puppy eye look.

"Uh, yeah! I forgot to tell Sonic something... Its urgent! Sorry, Ill come back later!" Tails said, running for the door. He almost reached it until Amy blocked his way, with her hammer in her hands. "Tails. Youre not going anywhere. Sonic can wait."

Tails face-palmed. 'Im such an idiot!'

"Miss, Amy?"

"Yes, Cream?"

"Can Tailsy and I go to the store together. We'll buy the groceries for you."

"Sure, Ill be right with you-"

"Alone." She said, smiling.

"Oh... Ok. Wait here. Ill get my money from my purse." She said, looking puzzled as she went to her room to open her purse.

Knock, Knock!

"Who is it?" Asked Cream.

"Its me, Sonic!"

"Oh, ok. I will be right there, Mr. Sonic." She said, walking towards the door and opening it.

Sonic took a big whiff of the roses he was holding. "Ah... The smell of nature... Smells as good as me." Suddenly, the roses bent over, turning a dead color. Sonic gave them a surprised look. "Uh... Hi, guys. Is Amy here?"

Tails nodded, surprised Sonic was actually doing what he had ran away from for so many years...

Cream smiled at Sonic. "I just thought roses would be nice for her... Since you know... Her last name is Amy Rose..." Sonic said, in pride.

No one got the joke. "Never mind..." Sonic said, disappointed.

* * *

Cream and Tails walked into the grocery store, the automatic doors opening upon their arrival.

Tails felt very tense and still felt like he needed to break the ice, not for Cream, but for himself. "I think you need a nickname too." Tails tried.

"A nickname?"

"Yeah, you call me Tailsy... I have to call you something too."

Cream smiled. "Why are you being so weird, Miles?" Tails knew that when Cream said "Miles"- that meant she or anyone for that matter, was serious.

"Its because... I..." He sighed heavily.

"You what, Miles?"

"Its because I love you."

Cream gave Tails a look of shock. She was turning very red, now. "You... Love me? Miles?"

"Yeah." Tails said, feeling shameful.

Cream didnt say anything until she looked at the ground. "Oh... Because, so do I."

Tails smiled at her. He no longer felt worried or shy. He felt happy, once again.

**Author's Note:** I felt some of the language in this chapter was redundant and I felt kinda inspired, kinda not. Overall, I feel like its a "meh" chapter. But yeah. Thats chapter 5. In chapter 6 we see how falling in love a second time, probably, wasnt the best decision Miles could make... Until next time.:)


	6. Chapter 6: To love or not to love

**Chapter 6: To love or not to love**

Tails flew as fast he could, towards his workshop. A few minutes ago, he had helped Cream buy groceries for Amy and revealed to her his deepest secret... His deepest feelings for the rabbit. After sometime talking, Cream said she would like to be his "boyfriend" or whatever big boys called them now a days.

He was beyond happy, he was in love. Smiling, feeling the air hit his face in a graceful manner, he opened his eyes to see what had become of his workshop.

Terrified, his jaw dropped. "What the fox happened?" The door to his workshop was open but not only that but once he got inside his little home he found things all over the place, disorganized. As if, someone had been shuffling through everything, trying to desperately find something lost.

"Robbers! In the name of Mobius! Who could've done this?"

Suddenly his ear perked up to the sound of shuffling. He looked towards where the sound came from but thanks to the black curtains he forgot to take out of the shop, everything was illuminated with darkness. Every little possible hole of light was protected by this black coat of despair.

"I know someone's there! Who are you?! You know, I heard you, right?!"

Suddenly, he heard a groan from above, as if a child had been caught in a game of hide and seek.

The figure dropped to the floor with a backwards flip from the structures supporting the roof.

"Fine, Fine. You caught me."

Tails instantly recognized that voice of mystery and deception.

"Rouge? What are you doing here?" He asked, puzzled.

Rouge simply smiled, swaying her hips to one side as she said in a calm manner, "Oh... I just wanted to pay a visit to my favorite little fox."

"Well, you dont have to greet me with robbery..."

"Dont worry, I didnt take anything. I was only searching for those magnificent gems you and Sonic usually carry around with you... I am a treasure hunter, right?"

"You mean the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Yeah, whatever you want to call them."

Tails rolled his eyes. It seemed like only he cared about the details to everything. He was a mechanic, technological building genius, after all. Details were everything.

"So how's my little buddy, doing? Ive missed you so much... We all have!" She said as she came closer to him.

"Well, better... I mean..." Tails looked at the ground.

"Oh!" This time it sounded like Rouge was wary of something. "Im sorry, Tails. I didnt mean it."

"Its okay..."

"No, youre not. Here, let me help you get better." She teased as she kissed him in the muzzle(cheek).

Tails blushed, having a weird feeling he never felt before. Each individual hair on his fur was peaking like a mountain in the Rocky Mountains.

"Feel better?"

"Uh, uh... Yeah?" After a little period of silence in which Rouge smiled as she looked around the shop, she said, "So, Tails... Did you meet any girl yet?"

"Another girl?" She quickly added.

"Well... Yeah." He said, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Who do you like?"

Tails didnt want to tell Rouge. Ever since he was 7, at which time he met Sonic... He had been through a lot. At age 11, he experienced the death of someone he deeply cared about... Or thought he cared about?

Well, he did fall in the Love Spell-Casting water with Cosmo... Didnt he? Was this love just a spell and not true love? Or was it just a crush? Did he really like Cosmo? Before he met Cosmo(at age 10), he didnt really have an interest for love. He thought that kind of stuff was "icky" like most young boys his age. So... Was he being hypnotized into liking Cosmo, in a way? Tails shook his head. It couldnt be.

He didnt really spend the time to get to know Cosmo that well, but he knew there was a connecting between both of them. An inseparable bond. Chosen by destiny... Or God... But... Why was he chosen? To be hypnotized and suffer?

It wasnt a crush. It was true love. Plain and simple. But he thought about it a second time. Was he lying to himself? Or was the "hypnosis" taking its course on his mind?

Tails stood there, staring at Rouge, spacing out. Thinking about the lack of freedom of will he thought he had. He then came up with a philosophy. Everyone was surely hypnotized like him. We dont make our decisions, the world we live in does- impacting us... Hypnotizing us... We were never in control... Death, natural disasters... We had the illusion of free will...

"Uh, Tails. I know Im pretty and all but could you at least answer my question?" She teased, once again.

Tails snapped out of it. 'What the fox holes was I thinking?' He thought, as he disregarded the philosophy he had made. "Uh..." It was strange trying to explain that you liked someone 2 years younger than you... It was strange and surreal... But true. He was 11 and had a crush on a girl of 9 years old... Did that make him a pedophile? Was he just picking the closest choice possible, the only choice? Was the hypnosis working against him, again, with Cream?

'No.' He thought. 'Sonic hypnotized me. Forcing me to move on. To like someone else. What if he and Cream planned it all? So, when it was all over, she could tell me the truth? That she doesnt like me anymore... But instead of being devastated this time... I wouldnt be so devastated?'

He suddenly felt a burst of rage go through his body.

'I dont want to move on! I dont want to love someone else! I just want you back... My beloved, Cosmo!'

He couldnt do it. He was too mentally unstable to control it. Where the mind lingers, it stays.

He began crying so hard, he fell to his knees. He didnt care about the embarrassment, he just wanted himself to die in a hole with Cosmo so they could meet each other in the afterlife. Was being holy in the afterlife a form of hypnosis? Everyone on Mobius was imperfect... And so, his mind continued asking questions he never had asked himself before.

Questions that were probably vanity to ask, anyway.

"No! Cosmo! Come back to me!" He yelled as he stared at the dark roof. He saw a glowing light suddenly appear and saw Cosmo right in front of him, in the sky. Glowing like a search light on a helicopter.

"Cosmo! Come back to us!"

Suddenly, the Cosmo he saw, started to slowly disappear. "Noooooo!"

Rouge was shocked at all this. "Tails, Tails! There, there!" She said, kneeling down with him and hugging him tightly. 'Im such an idiot!' She thought as she tried comforting him. 'Is it right to be doing this?' She asked herself.

"Tails!" She suddenly yelled at him to stop his crying and get his attention. He looked up at her. "If no one else loves you... Just know... That I do." She then kissed Tails in the mouth this time. Rouge was older than Tails... She was 16 for crying out loud! But she thought it was wise to make Tails believe someone did care for him in these difficult times. This surprised Tails.

But sadly, it wasnt a good call...

"Tails!"

Tails looked to his left side and saw an angry and crying Cream staring at both of them.

"No! Cream! Wait!"

Before he could explain himself, she left running. For she had only seen the kiss and that was all she needed to see.

"Look what you did!"

"I was just trying to help..." She said, crying, herself now.

"By lying to me?! I know you dont like me! Youre 16!"

Rouge looked at the ground in shame. Before Tails left her there, he grabbed a hold of a wrench and kicked the door open to where he kept his X-Tornado.

Rouge sadly looked at him leave.

* * *

"You monster!" Rouge said as she slapped Sonic in the face.

"This is all Im doing. I cant go on. Lying to the poor kid..." She said as she flew away, crying.

Not only did his cheek hurt but Sonic was a bit hurt by this. He was making his little pal feel worse than before. Was it truly right to do all this? To get him back to normality?

Sonic closed his eyes in thought. "Sorry little buddy..." He whispered. "But you know I have to do it..."

A/N: Find out what happens in the next chapter! Sorry, I havent updated this story in a long time. Its because I have school and didnt have any ideas for the next chapter. I was really inspired while writing this. I think this is my best chapter yet? What do you think?

Thats it for today. Thank you for your time and have a happy labor day weekend!:)


End file.
